2 Dozen Roses
by BVBChick143
Summary: Lizzy over come's a hard time in her life and finds a new beginning. who will she take the journey with? who will pick her up when she falls? read and find out! :D I don't own BVB. I do however own Lizzy. But thanks so much for reading! :D
1. The Begining

The road to recovery was long and cold. I almost didn't make it. I thought my thoughts of dying would win and i would take my own life.

My parents were scared but they didn't want to suffocate me with rules and such, so we made deals and took it a day at a time. We made a deal that if I worked and stopped cutting that by the time my favorite band came to town, I could go. I worked everyday and i finally made it. I had been working and saved all my money and had $1,000.

The day finally came. I got there early and I saw Black Veil Brides pull in. I snuck around back to get a better look. Andy got off the buss and looked around and as he did he looked my way and saw me. His smile lit my world. I know it sounds cheesy but its true. I froze and could barely breath as i saw him start to walk my way and keep eye contact with me the whole time. I froze. What would i say?!

"Ok act cool" i whispered to myself as i took a deep breath.

"Hey there, beautiful" Andy smiled. I blushed and lowered my self screaming inside._ OMG HERE IS ANDY BIERSACK TALKING TO ME AND HE JUST CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! OMG LIZZY SNAP OUT OF IT!_ I yelled inside.

"Um, hi. I'm Lizzy" The courage to talk finally showed. He smiled at me and i thought i could fly.

"Lizzy?" He paused. "I like it! Wanna meet the band?" i couldn't get over the sound of his amazing voice. It put me in a trance almost. He waved his hand in front of me laughing "Hey Lizzy? Are you still with me here?" when he said my name it brought me back to reality and i couldn't find the letters in my mind to put together the word "yes" so i just nodded my head and smiled and blushed. I pulled my sleeves down scared that if they saw my scars that I would freak them out and I would be forced to leave.

I followed Andy and he led me on the tour bus. _OH MY GOD! There they are! All my idols right in front of me! How could this be true?! _I thought. Ashley looked beautiful as he always seemed to. Jake and CC were playing with war paint and getting it all over them. Jinxx was in the little kitchen finding food and yelling at Jack and CC when they would run into him.

"Why hello there beautiful" Ashley purred. I wanted to faint but to fight it in the name of pride. When he talked I was in heaven. His voice was perfect.

This is Lizzy, guys" Andy announced. Jake, CC, and Jinxx all looked over my way. I just smiled and covered my hands by pulling my sleeves lower on my hands and lowered my head smiling.

Ashley's P.O.V

She looks perfect. Lizzy. I love that name.

"I'm gunna take her on a tour and give her backstage tickets and try for front row seats" Andy said snapping me back to reality.

"No dude, don't worry about it. I got it. I'm ready, you aren't. I'll take her" I interjected. Andy agreed and she blushed. She looked so amazing when she did that. We got outside and walked in silence for a moment. "So, um. Ticket first?"

"Yeah, sounds good" he voice was perfect. If it was candy i would have eaten it. I just met her and i already want to be the one she cries to, laughs with, smiles with, cuddles with at night, and calls her superman. I wanted it so bad. Why does she have to so perfect? I couldn't quite understand it. What about her made me want her so bad already? I had to figure out just what it was. What do i know but don't know at the same time? "So tell me about you, Liz... I mean Lizzy! Shit! Sorry. Im so sorry. You probably hate being called Liz.I mentaly kicked myself. What was wrong with me?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

"Sot tell me about you Liz... I mean Lizzy! Shit! Sorry you probably hate being called Liz" i blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Um, well you know my name and I go by Liz or well i used to. That's what my brother used to call me before he passed away." i paused trying to hold back the relentless tears. Finally they broke down the fire wall and downed they poured. Ashley grabbed me and folded me into his arms. I finally felt safe and at peace. It was perfect. Everything that i wanted at that moment.

"Please don't cry Liz. its going to be ok. I'm here." He pet my and the tears ran harder as the thoughts of Andrew raced through my mind. He held me for what felt like forever. I never wanted this moment to end. Finally the tears stopped and we got the tickets. I hadn't noticed until we got ready to get back on the bus that he was holding my hand.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Holding her hand was perfect. I couldn't think of a better place to be than in this moment with her. When we got the back stage tickets we got a few looks but nothing much or we reached the bus I had to let go of her hand for fear the guys would see. They would never let me live it down. So I pulled her close one last time and I led her on the bus. Everyone looked when we got on. Andy had the look of Someone's- about- to- die- on his face. he probably thought a fan girl was sneaking her way on to meet us or rummage through our stuff... which has happened. His face went back to normal as soon as he realized it was us.

"Perfect timing!" Jinxx hollard "SOUND CHECK!" he was always to excited for those. Just ready to get the guitar out and rock.

"Be right there. Bathroom then I gotta do Lizzy's war paint real quick" I looked over quickly and saw that amazing blush that always lit up her gorgeous face. The boys just laughed and headed for sound check. I looked over at her and smiled brightly from ear to ear. "You ready for me to do you're war paint?"

"YES!" she squealed. i couldn't help but laugh a little at her. I don't think i could ever get over how amazing she looked. I couldn't wait to know more about her.

"Can you please tell me about you since we were quiet on the tour?" I asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, why not? I guess i'll start with my age since we were after all holding hands. I'm 18 soon to be 19. I'm big into BVB. My brother Andrew was to. He died when I was 14. Him and his girlfriend were at a party. She was drinking bit my brother always liked to practice what he preached so he would never drink and drive. If he had a drop in his system he would call someone to get them that wasn't drinking or could come and get them. There was a guy there who was hitting on his girlfriend Ariel. He wasn't to happy but who would be? He trusted her though because he knew she would never leave him for someone else. The guy got upset when Andrew walked over and asked if she was ready to leave. She said yes and the left to come home. My parents always welcomed her to stay because she was considered family. So when they were just outside the city limits he T-Boned them at an intersection and killed my brother instantly. Ariel died at the hospital a few hours later. They had to take my brothers body with them because no matter how hard they tried she refused to let go of him." I saw the tears start falling and i wiped them away as she continued. "They always said how much they loved each other. They were their happily ever afters. the guy that hit them is still in jail. he got life for two counts of manslaughter. The judge also wanted to make him an example of what can happen when you drink and drive. But no matter what happens to him. No matter what they do to him in there or what he says or does, Andrew and Ariel will never come back home. I will never get to hold my Brother and tell him just how much I love him and how much Ariel was like a big sister to me." She lost any composure she had and started to cry. I once again folded her into my arms and held her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"Would you like to go on tour with us? to like finish it out." I saw the joy that lit up her face. It was amazing.

"I will call my dad right now!" she jumped up off of the couch and ran to her phone. I knew the guys would be annoyed because we weren't there yet or they would think that we were messing around when we weren't. But knowing them that's the conclusion they would come to. I just smiled at her and I saw the happiness in her eyes and I loved it. She pulled out her phone and started to dial a number. "hey dad? OMG! Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides just asked me to finish the tour with them." She paused listening to her dad speak. She turned around to face me and asked " How long will I be gone?"

"4 more months is all we have left." I answered.

She told her dad and they started talking again. I was so lost in her beauty that I zoned out until I hear a scream saying "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I take it her dad said she could go. "Oh my god! my dad said yes!" She squealed. it was so nice to see her happy. The fact that she was able to come made me so happy I don't think I could even begin to put it in words. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"We are late for sound check" she smiled and blushed when I grabbed her hand and we headed off to the stage. When we got there I showed her where she could stand to watch us play. I was so busy watching her I was shocked I was even able to hit the right notes. She has pale white skin, mysterious grey eyes, and jet black hair that falls to her shoulders. Her deep red lips were begging for me to kiss them and soon I would.

_No more!__ I can't take it!_ I thought. I couldn't be bothered to even to even finish my last note. I stopped playing and the speakers blared and screeched but i didn't care. I had to feel her again. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I walked up to her and Kissed her. I had put my hands on her face and pulled her in. I felt her smile and I did to. The kiss was just what I had imagined and more. She molded to me. Her hands fell around my waist. "I will never let anyone hurt you. okay?" She shook her head in agreement and I pulled her in close again. The words had fallen out of my mouth and there was no stopping them.

"Okay" She whispered back. Her head fit perfectly on my chest. I know we are moving past but I just don't care. She is perfect in ever single way. I have yet to find a flaw. and honestly I'm not looking for one. Her lips tasted so sweet. They were so soft.

"Okay, we have and hour before the show. What do you wish to do ma'Lady?" _Oh god. Did I just call her ma'Lady? What are you thinking Ashes?!_ I deserved a kick in the ass for that one.

She giggled and blushed at what I called her. "Can we all just hang out? I know you hang out with them all the time but I mean you guys are my idols. Would that be okay?" her smile faded and i got that she was scared I'd say no.

"Of course we can all hangout." I smiled. She got up on her tip toes and whispered in my ear "That kiss was perfect. i don't know if this day could get any better." Her smile was intoxicating. When you saw it you couldn't help but smile to.

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry this chapter is WAY short and only from Ashley's P.O.V. I have some stuff going on and not a whole bunch of time. But i still hope to post at least 1 chapter a day if not 2. Sorry again for the short chapter. May be a day or 2 before i upload again. But i Promise i will soon! thank you for reading this and i hope you guys aren't to let down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

They took me home so that I could drop off my car and I could pack some clothes. I ran to my room and grabbed all of my clothes since I would be gone for a few months. This was going to be the best time of my life. I could already tell.

I was ready to go in about an hour. But there was somewhere that I needed to go before we left.

"Ashes?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I have the car keys? There is somewhere I need to go." I gave him my most innocent smile. He tossed me the car keys and we all piled in. I drove past the fair grounds where they had performed the night before and got puzzled looks from everyone in the car. Soon we had pulled up to Ghost Hollow Cemetery. I stopped the car in front of a long row of tomb stones and got out. The guys all filed out of the car and followed me. I led the way to Andrew and Ariel's graves. Sitting down in the middle between them was always something I did. I thought of it as sharing myself equally between the two people I loved most in this world. "Hey guys." The tears had already hit and I was fighting to keep them back. "Sorry I haven't been here to see you since last week. I had to study for finals and I know how you guys are when it comes to my school work. Andrew our dream is coming true." The tears began to fall like rain as I remembered the crash. The broken glass, twisted car, the white sheet, and the mortician. "I miss you guys so much. Sometimes its hard to concentrate when I have to sit in class because my mind always goes back to that night." The guys stood behind me quietly and Ash was directly behind me. Like he was sending me strength through his presence. "I got better finally big bro. I got to go to the concert we were supposed to go to together. They are here with me now." I reached out and touched the dates on Andrews stone. It was always the hardest part that made me cry even more. Just knowing that my brother was gone. I would never to get hold him, tell him how much I love him, annoy him and then laugh about it. I'll never hear his voice again, or even feel his warmth. The tears ran harder and I didn't know what to do. Ashley sat down on his knees behind me and held me a little to try and calm me but it only made the tears run harder than before. I moved away from him and dug in the ground a bit next to my brothers stone. I pulled out a box and then did the same to Ariel's stone and pulled out another box from the ground next to them. I opened the box from my brother first and it held the necklace I gave him for his sweet 16. It was his favorite necklace and he always wore it but my parents refused to allow him to be buried with it. It broke my heart and I cried for what felt like forever when they made the decision. I put the necklace on and then opened the box from Ariel. In the box I found the promise ring that Andrew had given her on their 1 year anniversary. I remember the speech he had said to me that he would repeat to her the next day. The promises he made. One promise was to protect her and give his life for her if he had to. He didn't have the choice that night, their choices were made for them. I put the promise ring on my left middle finger. The closest finger to where she wore it before. "I have to go guys, but you will be with me in this journey. I wouldn't take it without you. Even if I had the choice." I got up and kissed Andrew's head stone like I always did. "I love you with all my heart brother and miss you even more" I cried. A tear had fallen on his stone and I left it. I was to upset to wipe it away this time. "I love you and miss you Ariel. I'll never ever forget you. I never possibly could."

When we got back to the bus I saw my dad there waiting, leaning against his car. I jumped out of the car and ran to him. I knew where I had been when he looked at my eyes and saw how red they were. "You went to visit Andrew and Ariel again?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes daddy I did. I had to see them before I left." he let go of me and turned to the car and opened the door. He pulled out a hoodie and a blanket. They were Andrew's favorites. He loved the blue designs in the blanket and the crazy tie-die colors of the hoodie. My dad handed them to me and I hugged him again. "Thank you daddy" I would always be thankful that he was letting me take Andrew's favorite things with me while I was gone.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I headed on the bus when she ran to her dad. I knew she would need him more than me at that moment. she had taken us to her brothers grave. I knew that was a special place for her and was the one place she felt closest. I hated to see her upset but I know how it would feel if my sister died. I would be crushed and never move on.

She got done outside and ran to the car while her dad drove off. she pulled her stuff out of the car and I ran to help even though she had just 4 bags of clothes. and a fifth for her laptop and electronics. She hugged me when I got out to help her and she kissed my neck sweetly using me as a block to hide her from the guys if they were watching. Wow. I really did love her already. She was perfect in so many ways.

It was almost midnight because we were busy all day and getting her stuff. She hugged all of us and headed off to bed. Then just to return a moment later. "hey guys?" her sweet voice was so amazing. I couldn't get over it.

"yea?" Andy asked.

"Um. where should I sleep?" he face turned red a little and I got up.

"I'll show you." I got up and led her to my bunk. "You can sleep here. I'll take the one just across from you." I turned to walk away when she grabbed my arm and spun me around.

she kissed my lips and whispered. "I want you to sleep with me. I know this has to be your bed because its not made." I smiled at her and obliged. How could I say no to her.

"I'll be back in here later baby girl." I smiled and kissed her head as she jumped up and drifted off to sleep soundly. Snuggled deep under my covers in a ball. She was so adorable when she slept. I couldn't wait to be the body next to her keeping her warm and holding her.

I stayed up for a little longer before telling the guys good night and heading back there to my awaiting Princess. I jumped up and shut the curtain. She was still sleeping but must have felt my presence for she turned around and clutched my shirt and cuddled close to me and soon I was asleep just like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I woke to find the space beside me empty. I noticed the smell of bacon and eggs and CC laughing. I waited there a moment longer before getting out of my nice warm bed. I didn't really wanna get up. I was feeling kind of lazy but knowing she was somewhere other than beside me was more than enough to force me from my warm cave of covers into the cold air of the bus.

I walked into the tiny kitchen to find Lizzy over the stove cooking and CC in the booth. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump at my sudden touch. I pulled her closer and kissed the spot behind her ear before whispering "Good morning baby" I noticed her smile as I layed my head on her shoulder as she whispered her good morning back. I saw that some bacon was already cooked and I reached for a piece but was returned with a smack to my hand.

"Ah.. Ah. Ah" she teased and wiggled her finger. "Breakfast isn't done yet and not everyone is awake. You have to wait like the rest of us. Now go get dressed" She joked, but I obliged and headed back to my bunk and pulled out my clothes that i had n my bag and went to the bathroom for a shower. The water felt amazing, but having her with me would have made the shower a lot more fun and interesting. Thinking theses thoughts started to get me excited. _Oh no! Ashley you dumb ass! really? a boner in the shower?! _I thought to myself. I had no other choice than to take care of it.

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

It was fun to joke around with Ashley. He was a sweet guy who had so far done nothing then be good to me. But what were we? _Were we an item, will I be just one of his girls that he leaves after the first lay? _The thoughts made my stomach turn and I forced myself to push the thought from my mind. Soon the food was done and I set it out on the table and told CC to wait until everyone was there to eat. I ran back to the bunks and decided to have a little fun with waking the last of the boys up.

Ashley came out of the bathroom and saw me with a mischievous smile on my face and I pulled him out to the kitchen and told the boys my plan. They both agreed so we grabbed some feathers that Andy had and grabbed the shaving cream. I walked back leading the boys. CC got Jake, I got Andy, and Ashes got Jinxx. Well very carefully poured the shaving cream into their hands and then ticked their nose with the feathers. Andy's reaction was perfect. Jinxx and Jake just spazzed a little when they smeared the cream on their faces. Andy shot up and smacked his head on the bottom of Jinxx's bunk and and yelped. We laughed and ran into the living room and covered on the couch. CC just laughed and couldn't make it to the couch so he layed on the floor in a ball laughing. Ashley grabbed me and covered me in case the boys came for payback. Which I figured they would. Especially Andy. The guys came out after us once they realized what happened. Jake tackled CC and Jinxx went for Ashley. Leaving Andy to come after me.

**Andy's P.O.V**

I walked into the living room to find CC and Jake fighting on the floor. Ashley and Jinxx laughing and punching each other on the couch. I had taken the time to get dressed and i hid a packet of shaving cream in my back pocket. I was determined to get her back. I knew it was Lizzy's idea. I wasn't mad but found it rather hilarious. It was a fun way to kick off her stay with us.

"Can I have a hug Lizzy? I'm not gonna do anything. That was a god one." I laughed. Her face lit up and she ran over to me and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Little did she know that I had put the shaving cream in my hand before she hugged me. I oped the packet and put in my hand. Then right as she pulled away I smeared it on her face like she did me. her mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but laugh at her surprise. It was to funny. She stood there for a minute before she play hit me and then everyone left to finish getting ready.

They came back a minute later with their faces cleaned and dressed and we all sat down to eat breakfast.

"Who made this?" Jinxx asked

"I did. how is it?"

"It's freaking amazing!" Ashley chimed in.

"Thanks babe"

I was beginning to get jealous. I was really starting to like her but I couldn't decifer if it was just as friends or more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time lapse- One Month Later**

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

The tour had been going great. Ashley and I had really hit it off. There were day's that we wouldn't do anything but lay in bed and cuddle. My back against his chest, his arm strung tights around my side. I was almost able to feel his arms around me again.

I was shaken back to reality by CC running ass naked through the bus screaming "I'm to sexy for my clothes!" I couldn't help but laugh and yell for him to put something on. He stopped directly in front oof me and said "Oh, you wanna cover up all this sexyness?" I laughed when he put a sarcastic/sassy emphesis on the word sexyness.

"Yes. Please put at least a pair of sweat pants on CC." He gave me a look of defeat and patted to the back room to get dressed. Just as he closed the door ashley walked on the bus. "ASHES!" I was so excited to see him. he had been gone for almost 3 weeks. His mother had been ill and she needed him home. I jumped up and he caught me in his arms.

"I missed you so much baby." His voice was the same but then again it was onle a 3 week vaction from tour. so how much could it channe right? I was glad he went home. She was all he had left. His dad ran off with some show girl when Ash was only 3. He hated his dad for theaving them, but can you blame him? he didn't remember much, but when he talked about the little he did remember his voice was filled with hatred and resentment.

I was so glad to have him back. When everyone else slept soundly in their beds I was awake thinking of Ashley. How I longed for his touch. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. The thoughts were more than I could stand. It had only been 3 weeks, but in my eyes, it was time for a proper greeting. I made CC get dressed and go out for the day like the rest of the guys. When he got off the bus I imeaditly kissed Ash. His lips were so soft. They felt like the inside of a rose. His bhands fell to my waist and he begain to rup my sides up and down. I missed hgis touch so much. How was i able to go so long without it? His hands rolled down over my butt and he squeezed a little. It made me uncomfortable and i pushed him away a little. "I'm sorry Lizz. It was to muxh." He put his forehead against mine and pushed hair back behind my ear and rested his hands against my cheeks and kissed my head.

"No, don't be sorry. You're fine baby." I pushed back and took a deep breath. "It's me. I'm just not sure i'm ready for sex yet."

"Babe, you know I wont push you." He smiled and pulled me in close, "Babe?"

I looked up at him and kissed him before returnign to m y spot under his chin with my head on his chest. "Yes darling?"

"I think I may be falling in love with you." My world stopped and my heart skipped a beat, and i pulled him in tigter.

"Good" He held me closer and tighter. "I've been goping crazy without you."

**Andy's P.O.V**

I was walking down the mall strip when i saw it. "dude, are you comming? I was shaken out of fantasy land and back in reality by the sound of jakes voice.

I looked up and I was met with his gaze. "Um, actually i'm gunna head back to the bus. I'm not feeling so hot." A look of concern crossed his face, "I'll be fine. Just suddenly not feeling so well." Then he smiled and walked away. i waited until he was out of sight before entering the store. I walked to the counter and looked down at it. It sown so beautifuly in the case and I knew She would love it.

"Can I help you sir?" I looked up to see the sales clerk staring at me.

"I want this one." I pointed down to it.

"Ah, the beautiful Winstn Hand crafted music note." She paused as she pulled out the necklace and put it on top of the case. "She must be a lucky lady." All I could do was smile. In my eyes Lizz was perfect. I was the one who had held her while she cried because she missed Andrew. Not Ash. I feel bad in a way for thinking like this, but she means so much to me.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been a while. still grounded but finally got to a computer. I know its not a lot but its better than nothing at all. Hoope you guys like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Andy's P.O.V**

She boxed up the necklace and handed it to me. I was so excited. I don't know how I could wait a week until I could give her the gift I knew she would love. I handed the clerk the $ 350.00 for the necklace. It was a black diamond halo music note with 14K white gold and peek-a-boo diamonds all over it. The necklace fit her in every way possible. I couldn't wait to see it on her. It was time to head back to the house and hide this in my room where she wouldn't be able to see it, should she try to look. The drive home was short. I pulled in the drive and seen a car that took me a second to recognize... then it hit me. Ashley was home. My band mate was back and I was happy, but a part of me was a little upset. I was happy with it being just Jake, CC, Jinxx, Lizz, and I.

It was time to get out of the car or they would begin to worry about me. I opened the front door and there it was, Ashley and Lizz were cuddled up on the couch. "Hey Andy!" Ash was up off the couch pulling me into a guy hug. I missed him in a way i guess. but I was enjoying my time with Lizzy. I loved it when she would get to cold at night and move into my room and cuddle with me, or when she had a nightmare and yelled my name or CC's. Lizzy stayed on the couch.

"Ooohhhh who's the lucky lady?" she pointed to the bag from Zales in my hand.

"Oh no one. Its for me. I found this really cool earring and I just had to get it." It was a lie and I felt bad but I didn't want her to know.

"Can I see it?" She got up off of the couch and came over and tried to peek in the bag but I moved it out of the way.

"Nope. Can't see it until the next show." I ran back to my room leaving her and Ash laughing.

I ran into my room and looked around to try and find a place to hide her gift. Then it dawned on me. Copper's kitten chow.I ran back to the kitchen, grabbed a bag, and ran back to my room. The necklace box went in the baggie and the baggie went in the very bottom of his Food. I was a genius! I mean who would think to hide a birthday gift in kitten chow? I started to think of lyrics to a song, so I pulled out my guitar and began playing when I heard them all laughing.

**CC's P.O.V**

"Oh my god. It's only 4 in the afternoon and I'm tired. what the fuck?" everyone started laughing.

"CC you are always tired." Ash replied.

"You haven't been to sleep yet and neither have I thanks to you" I started to laugh. I had kept every one up last night because i brought home a girl.

"Yea... sorry about that." I laughed. I heard Andy start up his guitar and start singing a little. I knew he had a song in the works. I was getting excited because I usually love the songs he comes up with. I'm not a writer myself and never have been. I have really opened up to the world since I got in BVB. I used to just sit in my room and bang on the drums. I got up and walked back to Andy's room and knocked on the door to see if he needed any help with writing. Maybe my brain could think of something. He alowed me to enter. "Hey man." I smiled, " need any help?"

"Nah I'm ok I'm just thinking..." He trailed off and I knew something was bothering him.

"You ok man? what's wrong?"

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! i'm working a new story for a bet that me and my cousin have and i haven't wrote anything new for this in over a month. you can so shoot me if you want. i'm soooo sorry. but when i finish the new one it will be posted!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CC's P.O.V**

"Nothing man. It's nothing" His expression told me another story. I'm not always one to try and push to get information on things but I knew that if I didn't he would just keep sitting back here in his room sulking all night about whatever it was bothering him.

"Alright Andy, cough it up. You know you can't hide this stuff from me. I can _always _tell when you guys have something bothering you. SO, what is it?" he lowered his face. I thought I could see a hint of sadness but as it was we were both guys. so what was I to do. Jump on the bed grab him in my arms and rock him? NO! so I just sat there on a chair with my elbows resting on my knees waiting for him to tell me.

"Ashley's home..." he trialed off and I knew there was more so I sat there in silence just waiting for him to get up the courage to tell me the rest. "I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to have him back but,... it's about Lizz.." and then it hit me like a brick wall. My best friend had feeling for my band mates girl. All hell should be breaking loose soon. "CC..." he sighed and i just sat there. " CC, I'm falling for Lizzy." He lowered his head in a shameful way. Like he shouldn't have these feelings for her. _Well then again he really shouldn't because this is Ashley's girlfriend we are talking about, _I thought._  
_

"Well there is really nothing we can do about that. I mean don't hate me or anything but don't you think it would pretty shitty of you to just take Ashley's girl like that man?" It came out less sincere then what i planned for it to be.

"Yes i know it would be but I can't help the way I feel about her." he paused a moment, "I bought her a birthday present today. I really hope she like's it when I give it to her next week for her birthday."

"I got her a gift to and I hope she likes what I got her too. It's okay bro."

"Yea CC you may think it's just another gift but I got this because I thought she would look beautiful in it."

My thoughts turned bad at those words a little. "Andy please tell me you did _NOT_ buy her langere'?" I cupped my face in my hands at the thought of it.

"No!, Oh my god. screw you man" he started and laugh and I was glad to see him smile.

"Well if you didn't her that, what did you get her that she is going to look so beautiful in." I moved my hands in a mocking way with a sarcastic tone.

He moved over to Copper's kitten chow and dug in the bottom and pulled out a small baggie that had the box from Zales that must have held her gift. He opened the baggie. and pulled out the vanilla box, opened the case and there laid a Music note.

**Andy's P.O.V**

I was a little embarrassed to show him what I got Lizzy; not to mention that I told him I loved her. I was startled by Jake running to the back of the house screaming and then running into my bedroom door. CC an I jumped and I stuffed her present back in the bag and threw it in the chow and put some food on it. By the time I turned around Jinxx was laying next to Jake on the floor, except her was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe which only made me laugh. "What did you do to Jake?" I laughed. He just rolled over and tried his hardest to stop laughing but was unsuccessful. Lizzy strode back there giggling and just the sight of her made my heart stop. I managed to speak only after a minute of looking at her. "what happened?"

"Jinxx threw a rubber snake at Jake and he flipped." she giggled. "I have never seen anyone jump up off a couch so fast in my life." her laugh was so amazing. It seemed to almost hypnotize me. _Wow, I really do love her _I thought._  
_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that the chapters always seem to be short :( My free time is NEVER long enough to write out a whole lot. i'm so sorry! my time will be less now because I have a job and I soon go in to finish paperwork so I can start.**


	9. Chapter 9

_One Week Later..._

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I awoke to find my princess beside me. I loved to see her first thing in the morning. She lways made my day a little better. Her Birthday is tomorrow but I have no idea of what to get her. Then it hit me. I rolled out of bed and took my shower. when i returned to our room to get dressed I saw that she was awake and when she saw me she smiled. "Mmmm good mornin, baby." She raised her arms to strech then sunk back down under the covers and looked at me. I walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" I sat down on the bed wearing just my towel still. I just wanted to be near her, forget about gettign dressed. I knew she wouldn't mind.

"I slept fantastic. How could I not? I was next to the guy I fell for the first time I saw him. How about you, baby boy?"

God, I love this girl so much. I fall a little harder every time I lay my eyes on her. "I slept really good. I had my arms wrapped tight around my girl all night." I paused and positined myself on top of her and kissed her lips passionatly with a hint of a familier heat that I knew she would like. " Right where they belong."She smiled and kissed my lips. This time with a lot of heat. she wrapped her arms around me holding me to her while we kissed. I moved to her neck and kissed the spot i new she loved. I was rewarded with her moan of delight. I sucked a little and left a small hicky. I kissed her jawline and then to her lips. Her skin wa so soft. I loved all of this. I began to grind my hips aginst hers. Her brething was beging to get heavy.

_Two hours later..._

I was finally dressed and so was Lizz. I laid on the bed waiting for her. Then she moved over onto the bed and sat on my lap straddling me. she linked our fingers and kissed me deep and passionatly. there was a knock on the door and i groaned becauseI didn't want to be disturbed. I was having too much fun here in bed with my beautiful girlfriend. "Who the hell is bothering us?" I yelled

"Its Jake are you ready to go dude?!"

"Fuck..." i murmered and I gave her a kiss and rolled her over on the bed still kissing her. She just laughed and wrapped her legs around me. "Um,... baby,... I need to go."

She laughed and refused to let me go.


	10. Chapter 10

_One Week Later..._

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I awoke to find my princess beside me. I loved to see her first thing in the morning. She lways made my day a little better. Her Birthday is tomorrow but I have no idea of what to get her. Then it hit me. I rolled out of bed and took my shower. when i returned to our room to get dressed I saw that she was awake and when she saw me she smiled. "Mmmm good mornin, baby." She raised her arms to strech then sunk back down under the covers and looked at me. I walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" I sat down on the bed wearing just my towel still. I just wanted to be near her, forget about getting dressed. I knew she wouldn't mind.

"I slept fantastic. How could I not? I was next to the guy I fell for the first time I saw him. How about you, baby boy?"

God, I love this girl so much. I fall a little harder every time I lay my eyes on her. "I slept really good. I had my arms wrapped tight around my girl all night." I paused and positioned myself on top of her and kissed her lips passionately with a hint of a familiar heat that I knew she would like. " Right where they belong."She smiled and kissed my lips. This time with a lot of heat. she wrapped her arms around me holding me to her while we kissed. I moved to her neck and kissed the spot i new she loved. I was rewarded with her moan of delight. I sucked a little and left a small hickey. I kissed her jawline and then to her lips. Her skin was so soft. I loved all of this. I began to grind my hips against hers. Her breathing was begging to get heavy.

_Two hours later..._

I was finally dressed and so was Lizz. I laid on the bed waiting for her. Then she moved over onto the bed and sat on my lap straddling me. she linked our fingers and kissed me deep and passionately. there was a knock on the door and i groaned because I didn't want to be disturbed. I was having too much fun here in bed with my beautiful girlfriend. "Who the hell is bothering us?" I yelled

"Its Jake are you ready to go dude?!"

"Fuck..." i murmured and I gave her a kiss and rolled her over on the bed still kissing her. She just laughed and wrapped her legs around me. "Um,... baby,... I need to go."

She laughed and refused to let me go.

"Why do you have to go?" she made the sad face that always melted my heart. She knew just what to do to get me to melt in her arms.

I made an exasperated face and lowered my head. "I know you hate when I leave but I have to go. I need to get some stuff for our upcoming tour." She once again frowned but she gave up and let me get up. I gave her one last kiss and it was out the door and to meet Jake by the door. "Sorry bro,she wouldn't let me go."

He just laughed at me. "Well, I bet not with all the noises I heard coming from that room this morning" I couldn't help but laugh a little and then I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. Jake laughed again at the sight of me flustered.

"Sorry" was all I was able to get out. "Can we just get out of here?"

We left the house and went on our way. Lizzy had been talking lately about how pets have always seemed to be the best anti-depressant. I was going to be leaving for tour soon and I had no idea of weather or not she would be able to go with us or not. Tokyo and Killer were my Pomeranian's but, she needed a baby of her own. We were in search for a small baby female Pomeranian. A puppy for my girl to call her own.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jake's voice. "Do you have any idea where we are going to find this beloved dog you are crazy about trying to find?"

"Honestly I have no idea. but another question is what the hell are we going to do with this dog until tomorrow when it comes time for her to open all her gifts?" Jake just looked forward again and we both went deep into thought. "Do you think they would let us leave her there over night and for us to pick her up in the morning?"

"Yea I'm sure they would let us,... but um... what are you going to tell her when it comes time to go get the dog?"

"Fuck... I didn't think of that," we thought again about what we could do, then i thought, "Hey do you think CC would keep her in his room over night? I mean he sleeps in the basement and he is on the opposite end of the house."

"I think he would and I highly doubt she would hear her bark." Jake answered.

Then I got a thought. "Hey Jake?"

"yeah?"

" how much would a plane ticket be to take her back home?" I asked him.

"Why do you wanna know that? Better question, why do you want to take her home?" His voice sounded a tiny bit panicked.

"I want to take her back home for a day so she can see her parents and," I paused because tears were threatening me because I remembered the way she cried the first time she took us all to see her. " and I wanted to take her to see her brother and his girlfriends grave."

"That is actually as really good idea Ash, I never thought of that and I doubt anyone else did."

Soon we pulled up to the first adoption agency. In the window stood the girl I knew we would take home. She was an all black Pomeranian and she had a white spot right above her nose. We walked inside and the dog went crazy. I knew she was the one for Lizzy. I would name her Harper. We got the name tag and everything for her and while I was filling out paperwork Jake was booking Lizzy and I a plane ticket back to her hometown so she could see her family on her 19th birthday.

Once we got back to the car I called her dad. I had snuck her phone away last night and put his number in my phone. he picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"hey , this is Ashley from Black Veil Brides. I just had a question and I am very sorry to bother you, sir."

"Haha slow down Ashley." He laughed. "What do you need?"

"I had been thinking about some things for Lizzy's birthday. I know this is a special one and I am sure you guys would like to see her on this day. I booked a flight for her and I to head back there. We leave at 6:45 A.M and, well, I also wanted to take her to see her brother and Ariel."

The line went silent. I thought for a secong he had hung up and was mad. That's when I heared the sound of a crying man. I knew he missed his son. I knew she missed her brother. "I would love to see Lizzy on her birthday. Her mother and I were scared we would miss it. Thank you so much Ashley. For everything you have done. even before you met her. She has loved you since she found your band. Thank you for keeping her safe and alive." The tears started to well in my eyes and I had to wipe them away. I never knew she was like that before. Sure saw the scars on her arms. But never had it crossed my mind that BVB's music played a part to help save her. My love for her only grows more and more with every passing day. I have another idea. for a pressent.

"Jake we need to hit the jewlery store."

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger. You will find out soon what he gets her! :D Thank you guys so much for reading this story and keeping up with it. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no point in even wrighting this. Thank you guys a bunch! 3 Please Review. I love getting reviews and pm's. :)**

**This will only let me correct chapters by exporting them to Doc Manager. So I uploaded this story to . If you want to keep reading, i put it there!**


End file.
